HOLIDAY
by aicchan
Summary: Once again.. NejiSasu PWP. Sequel of HEAT. RR pliiiz XDD slight ItaNaru


HOLIDAY

Disclaimer: Hhhh—males ah. Paling juga udah pada tau sapa yang punya (lirik sebel sama Kishimoto Masashi)

Pairing: NejiSasu and ItaNaru

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**WARNING!!! NC-17!!! PWP!!**

**I'M GOING CRAZYYY!!!!!**

**Sequel of H E A T XD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Pulau yang indah!!" Sasuke menjulurkan badannya dari beranda villa keluarga Neji.

"Milik pribadi—jadi privasi kita bakal terjaga," Neji meletakkan tas mereka di samping sofa di ruang tengah, "liburan musim panas kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan," katanya seraya menyusul Sasuke ke beranda, menikmati terpaan angin laut yang membawa aroma garam.

Sasuke melirik Neji, "apa benar keluargamu tidak aka datang?"

Neji tersenyum, "tenang saja! 40 hari kedepan, paman, Hanabi dan Hinata akan menikmati musim panas di Hawaii. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu," Neji merangkul pinggang Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, "musim panas disini—hanya milik kau dan aku..."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "mesum."

"Makasih," Neji pun mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum melepaskan pemuda itu, "ayo—kita bereskan barang kita. Selama musim panas kita akan ada di sini—banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan sebelum bersenang, senang."

"Iya sih," Sasuke mengikuti Neji naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar mereka, "tapi apa kau tidak cemas Sama Naruto dan baka Aniki ku? Mereka sudah telambat 3 jam dari waktu perjanjian."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan dimakan hewan buas di pulau ini. Mungkin mereka mau bersenang-senang dulu sebelum bersantai di villa," Neji membuka pintu kamar yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut, "yak—ini akan jadi sarang cinta kita berdua," katanya. Dan itu membuat dia mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan telak dari Sasuke.

.

#

.

"Kami dataaang!!"

Neji dan Sasuke tidak beranjak dari duduk mereka saat melihat Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan Naruto, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat Sasuke, masuk dalam villa saat hari beranjak malam.

"Pulau ini benar-benar indah. Kami sampai lupa waktu," kata Itachi sambil menaruh tasnya dan juga tas Naruto di sebelah sofa.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian suka," kata Neji, "kalian basah begitu—baru diving?"

"Iya!!" seru Naruto semangat, "karang disini buaguuuus bangeeet!! Hei temee, kau harus coba besok!!" katanya pada Sasuke.

"Berisik, dobe!! Kau ini tidak bisa bicara dengan suara pelan, ya?!"

Naruto cuma menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah—kalian in tetap saja seperti anjing dan kucing," Itachi meraih pinggang Naruto, "kami ke kamar duluan, ya?! Capek."

"Kamar kalian nomor 2 setelah tangga," kata Neji.

"Oke. Sampai besok," dan Itachi pun mengajak Naruto naik.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubunya di sofa, "mereka itu.. menebar aura cinta kesegala arah. Heran."

"Lho—bagus donk. Jadi tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi," Neji meminum orange juice dinginnya, "hari masih sore nih—mau berenang tidak?"

"Malas!" tolak Sasuke seketika, "aku mau kerjakan PR dulu, besok baru bersenang-senang," dia pun berpindah duduk ke lentai dan langsung berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah dia siapkan di meja.

"OK. Aku temani kau kerjakan PR. Tapi aku ambil buku dulu, ya!?"

"Hn!"

Neji tersenyum dan dia pun naik ke atas, menuju ke kamarnya. Namun saat dia melewati kamar Itachi dan juga Naruto, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik minatnya...

"Ahh... Itachi San..."

Neji menelan ludah paksa, dan dia pun berhenti di depan kamar itu.

"Ahh... ja—ngan lagi..." suara Naruto terbata ditengah helaan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku belum puas hanya dengan menyentuhmu sekali, tadi..." suara Itachi terdengar begitu mengintimidasi.

Menuruti hasrat keingintahuannya, Neji pun meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara. Dari celah itu, Neji bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"I..tachi.. San..." tubuh kecil Naruto terbaring di tempat tidur dengan pakaian yang semerawut. Celana panjangnya tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan pakaian dalamnya. Sedangkan Itachi, dia sibuk memanjakan kekasihnya itu. Mengukir bukti cintanya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aahh!!" erang Naruto setiap kali Itachi bergerak, menembus tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang tidak pelan, "emm!! Itachi San!!!" kedua tangan Naruto meremas seprai saat Itachi semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, memasuki tubuhnya semakin dalam dan membuatnya semakin tak terkendali lagi.

"Na..ruto!!!" Itachi semakin menambah kecepatan geraknya, membuat Naruto menggeliat liar berusaha mengimbangi. Dan akhirnya keduanya pun saling meneriakkan nama kekasihnya. Tubuh Itachi terbaring di sebelah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Keduanya tak lagi bicara...

#

Neji mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tasnya. Tapi sejak tadi pikirannya masih terpenuhi apa yang dia lihat antara Itachi dan Naruto. Dan akhirnya—alih-alih mengeluarkan bukunya, Neji malah memandang sebuah tas kecil di bagian paling dalam tasnya. Lalu sebuah senyum tampak di wajah tampannya, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil itu,

"hem—masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan PR," lalu dia meninggalkan bukunya di dalam tas dan menuju ke tangga, "Sasuke—bisa kau ke atas sebentar?" serunya.

Di bawah, Sasuke menghela nafas. Dan sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu pun naik ke atas, "apa?" tanyanya gondok pada Neji yang menunggunya di ujung tangga.

Neji tersenyum dan memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Apa sih?!" protes Sasuke saat Neji memaksanya masuk ke kamar.

"Sshh—aku cuma minta waktu sebentar saja..." Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan langsung mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"!! Emm!!" Sasuke meronta dan memukul-mukul pundak Neji, tapi seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa melawan. Jadilah Sasuke pasrah saja menikmati ciuman itu.

Merasakan Sasuke yang sudah takluk, Neji pun membuka genggaman tangannya. Ada sebuah benda sebesar setengah ibu jari yang ada di ujung tali sepanjang sekitar 10cm. Masih dengan terus mencium Sasuke dengan lebih intens lagi, Neji menyusupkan tangannya ke bagian belakang celama panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat dan mengerang pelan.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkar di leher Neji, sementara yang lain mencengkram kaos Neji saat dia merasa jemari Neji mulai menggoda tubuhnya.

"Ngh!!" Sasuke mengejang saat dia merasa sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Dia coba meronta, tapi tak mampu lepas dari Neji. Cengkramannya makin erat di kaos Neji, bibirnya masih tertawan dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya dia merasa benda asing itu masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuhnya.

Neji melepaskan Sasuke yang langsung terengah mencari udara untuk bernafas. Senyuman tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ah—apa... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Tubuhnya tak terbiasa dengan sensasi asing itu.

Neji mengecup pipi Sasuke, "itu 'teman' barumu," katanya. Lalu dia menunjukkan pada Sasuke sebuah pena, "kalau begini..." Neji menekan bagian teratas pena itu.

Mendadak Sasuke merasakan getaran dalam tubuhnya, "aah—!!"

Sebelum Sasuke terjatuh, Neji dengan tangkas menangkapnya, "menyenangkan? Aku buat ini khusus untuk anak nakal sepertimu."

Sasuke melotot pada Neji, "kau... kejeniusanmu itu bakal menangis.. kalau kau buat benda-benda seperti ini..." dia mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi Neji terus menggodanya dengan alat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli.. yang penting kau senang, itu saja," Neji melepaskan Sasuke dan menyimpan pena yang ternyata adalah remote itu di saku celananya, "nah—ayo kita kerjakan PRnya," Neji bersiul dan membawa buku-bukunya keluar kamar.

"Ne—Neji!! Lepaskan ini!!" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak!!" kata Neji, "dan kalau kau coba melepaskannya..." Neji menepuk-nepuk saku celananya, "kau tidak akan bisa."

Dan Sasuke pun mematung..

#

"Hyaa!! Akhirnya selesai," Neji membereskan bukunya, "sudah malam sekali, ayo tidur, Sasuke," dia memandang kekasihnya itu, dan seketika dia langsung tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, "kau kenapa? Merah padam begitu..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi death glarenya ada Neji.

"Kau semakin manis kalau begitu," Neji mendekati Sasuke dan membopong tubuh pemuda itu, "jatah PR hari ini sudah selesai, tapi aku tidak keberatan menikmatimu sebagai penutup," dan Neji pun kembali mencium bibir Sasuke.

.....

"Ahh.. Neji.." Sasuke mendesah saat Neji mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya dan kini berkonsentrasi di bagian bawah, "eng.. mm..." kehangatan di dalam mulut Neji semakin diperparah dengan getaran mainan kecil dalam tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mencapai puuncak dalam waktu singkat. Namun Neji tak juga puas menggodanya.

"Neji... sudah.. ahh.. cukup..."

Sekian kalinya Neji menikmati reaksi tubuh Sasuke yang kembali merasakan kepuasan tertinggi.

Neji pun menegakkan badannya untuk memandang Sasuke, "kali ini aku kabulkan, karena sepertinya kau masih lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh hari ini," Neji meraih tali yang terhubung dengan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahk!! Aah!!" Sasuke menggeliat saat Neji menarik benda itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah menyingkirkan hasil penemuannya itu, Neji pun mengambil alih tempat itu. Memasuki tubuh Sasuke tanpa persiapan lain dan langsung mengajak pemuda itu kembali melayang tinggi.

Erangan Sasuke tak tertahankan saat akhirnya dia pun takluk oleh pesona Neji...

.

#

.

"Wuahh—cuaca yang menyenangkan untuk main!!" Naruto membuka lebar pintu samping villa itu dan langsung keluar ke beranda, "Itachi San. Nanti kita diving lagi, ya!?"

Itachi hanya menggangguk demi menganggapi permintaan Naruto itu.

"Yeeeiii!! Sorak Naruto senang.

"Ck—Usuratonkachi!! Main saja yang ada di kepalamu. Kenapa energimu itu tidak kau pakai untuk mengerjakan PR saja sih?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan meminum es sirup yang dia buat tadi, "panas begini masih saja semangat. Aku heran kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik, baka Aniki."

Itachi tersenyum, "yang jelas sih dia lebih manis darimu, baka otouto," lalu Itachi pun menghampiri Naruto di beranda.

"Ck—mereka itu ga mempan digoda. Heran," Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk, "oi—kau mau sampai kapan di dapur? Seperti ibu-ibu saja!!" panggil Sasuke pada Neji yang sedari tadi kasak-kusuk tidak jelas di dapur.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Neji pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 1 keranjang piknik, "cuaca sedang bagus, kita piknik saja yuk. Di dekat pantai ada bukit yang keren!"

Sasuke mendengus.

Neji berkacak pinggang, "ayolah—musim panas akan berakhir sia-sia kalau kau terus saja berkutat dengan PR yang bisa kau selesaikan dalam 2 hari itu," lalu Neji menarik Sasuke berdiri, "ayo—kita nikmati hari ini di luar."

"Waii—kalian mau piknik, ya?!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah masuk ke dalam, "kemana?"

"Bukit di dekat pantai. Mau ikut?" tawar Neji.

"Tidak usah," Itachi yang menjawab, "kami mau mencari acara sendiri," katanya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kalau begitu," lalu dia membawa keranjang piknik itu, "ayo Sasuke, bawa tas itu!" dia menujuk pada tas di sofa.

"Hah? Kau mau kemah? Kenapa bawa tas segala?"

Neji tersenyum, "sudahlah—kita akan butuh itu nanti," Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke, "kami duluan, ya?!" katanya pada Itachi juga Naruto yang melambai pada mereka.

.

#

.

Neji menggelar karpet piknik yang dia bawa dalam tas. Sekarag mereka berada di atas bukit yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Tempat yang pas untuk piknik.

"Sunset di sini sangat indah. Kau pasti suka," katanya.

Sasuke duduk di karpet itu, "tapi sunset 'kan masih lama. Ini baru jam 10."

Neji tersenyum, "tapi bukankah kita punya cara untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Melihat senyum yang tidak asing itu, Sasuke segera menggeleng, "enggak... kali ini aku ga akan terjebak lagi olehmu," dia mengambil jarak aman dari Neji, "apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu cuma tidur denganku di setiap kesempatan?!"

"Hemm," Neji sok berpikir, "bukan cuma itu kok. Ada banyak yang aku pikirkan.. meski semua memang tentang kamu," Neji bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya, perlahan merangkak mendekati Sasuke yang semakin mundur, "aku sering berpikir.. apa kau puas jika aku begini atau aku begitu..." tangannya meraih wajah Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti bergerak, "aku juga sering berpikir apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, "kini wajahnya mendekat pada Sasuke, "dan jawabannya selalu... fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa lepas darimu."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali tertawan dalam ciuman Neji. Tak lagi berusaha mencegah apapun yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Karena memang sesungguhnya Sasuke pun tidak bisa lepas dari Neji...

"Ahh.. Neji... mm..." Sasuke menggeliat saat Neji menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian mereka. Membiarkan suhu musim panas menyapa mereka.

Neji memanja sekujur tubuh Sasuke tanpa melewatkan satu milipun. Membuat pemuda itu membisikkan namanya berulang kali, memohon lebih. Sementara bibirnya menyecap rasa Sasuke, tangan Neji terjulur pada tas yang ada di dekatnya, lalu menarik keluar sebuah benda.

Sejenak Neji melepaskan Sasuke, membuatnya mendapat pandangan protes.

Neji menunjukkan benda itu pada Sasuke, "kau tahu apa ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memandang benda itu. Beberapa bola dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari kelereng, terjalin rapat pada sebuah tali. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, maka dia menggeleng.

Neji tersenyum lagi, "ini.. juga akan jadi 'teman'mu yang baru, Sasuke," dan seketika itu, dia memasukkan bola pertama dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahk!!" tubuh Sasuke tersentak, "n—Neji..." bagian tubuhnya yang lain ikut tergoda akibat perbuatan Neji tadi.

Mendapat reaksi yang persis seperti yang dia inginkan, Neji meneruskan dengan bola diposisi kedua. Sasuke menggeliat, kedua tangannya mencengkram karpet piknik itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji lagi, kini dengan suara yang begitu menggoda.

"Ahh.. emm..." Sasuke tak kuasa menjawab ditengah sensasi yang mengurungnya.

Kali ini bola ketiga pun telah tertanam di tubuh Sasuke. Masih ada sisa 3 lagi, tapi Neji tak mau terburu-buru. Dia menikmati bagaimana Sasuke mengerang dan menggeliat.

"Neji... te.. ruskan..." pinta Sasuke lirih. Tak lagi mampu berpikir selain bahwa dia ingin Neji segera memanjanya.

"Tidak secepat itu," Neji kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, dan kini dia mengeluarkan sebuah tali pendek, "lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh ini," dan Neji pun mengikatnya pada sisi tubuh Sasuke yang semenjak tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan ikatan itu menghambat apa yang semenjak tadi keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, "aah—Neji.. Neji..."

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan," dan Neji pun menindih tubuh Sasuke, menciumi bibirnya dan membiarkan tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Kemudian sebelah tangannya menyusup ke punggung Sasuke, sementara yang lain berusaha memasukkan bola keempat dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"AAHH!! NGH!!!" Sasuke menggelepar panik setiap kali dia gagal untuk melepaskan hasrat tubuhnya, "Neji.. sa.. sakiit..." rintihnya.

Neji menulikan diri dan terus saja memanjakan Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Keringat bercucuran tak jadi penghalang bagi Neji untuk menyecap leher putih Sasuke dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang jelas di sana. Sentuhan tubuh Sasuke semakin membuatnya kehilangan kendali, dan setelah bola ke lima masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke, Neji pun menarik benda itu keluar dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ahh.. engg.. Neji.. aaah!" Sasuke menggeliat setiap kali bola-bola itu meninggalkan tubuhnya, "aahh.. mmm!!!" tangan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya, tapi di tahan oleh Neji.

"Belum waktunya," bisik Neji seraya mencabut sisa bola terakhir dari dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu berteriak.

Lalu Neji diam memandang sosok Sasuke yang tampak kepayahan karena semenjak tadi tak jua berhasil membebaskan hasratnya. Tubuhnya bergetar memohon, namun Neji mengacuhkannya.

Masih membiarkan ikatan itu, Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya bertumpu pada lututnya. Tanpa bicara, Neji pun mulai menerobos masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke. Menikmati kehangatan dan kelembaban di dalam sana.

"Sasuke.. aah..." tak lagi dia bisa menahan suaranya saat Sasuke menerima kehadirannya begitu saja.

"Emm.. Neji.. Neji... ahh!!" Sasuke mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Neji yang semakin lama semakin cepat, namun ikatan itu membuat tubuhnya lumpuh dan hanya sanggup menerima apa yang Neji lakukan.

Entah berapa lama Neji menikmati tubuh Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia mendengarkah rintihan Sasuke supaya Neji melepaskannya.

Masih dengan terus mengukir cintanya di dalam tubuh Sasuke, jemari Neji kini memijat bagian tubuh Sasuke yang tersiksa sedari tadi, menambah kenikmatan yang di rasakan oleh Uchiha muda itu.

"Ahhhh!! Ah!! Neji.. enghh!! Aku.. aku...." kepala Sasuke terkulai di alas tipis dibawahnya, tak lagi sanggup menahan.

Neji tersenyum dan menciumi punggung Sasuke, lalu dia pun perlahan membuka ikatan pada diri Sasuke, membebaskan apa yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam.

"Aaaahhh!! Ngghh!! Aahh..." Sasuke mengerang liar saat akhirnya dia terbebas juga, "NGHH!! NEJIIIII!!!" teriakan itu tak tertahan saat Neji menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhnya dan seketika melambungkannya begitu tinggi....

Nafas Neji tersengal saat dia melepaskan diri dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dia pun akhirnya rebahan di samping Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Tidak rugi juga 'kan sesekali menikmati alam bebas," bisiknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Neji, "kubunuh kau nanti..."

Neji tertawa, "kau pasti akan menyesal."

...

...

"Ah... eng.."

Neji duduk dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. Terbaring tanpa busana, dengan 2 'teman' yang menghiburnya.

"Kau pasti akan sering ditemani mereka setelah ini, Sasuke," Neji memainkan tombol pada remote berbentuk pena itu, membuat Sasuke semakin menikmati permainan itu.

"Emm.. aah.." lagi-lagi hanya desahan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar menyerah pada Neji dan membiarkannya menjadi 'mainan'nya. Setelah dipasangkan alat penemuan Neji, juga kembali dalam keadaan 'terikat', Sasuke pun 100 persen menjadi tawanan Neji. Tapi toh dia tidak keberatan. Meski kini dia tetap tak berpakaian dan Neji sudah memakai celana jeans pendeknya lagi.

Neji merendahkan kepalanya, menangkap bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman yang tak singkat. Jemarinya menekan tombol remote tanpa jeda satu detikpun, membuat Sasuke menggeliat liar, terperosok makin jauh dalam permainan Neji.

"Ku rasa.. aku akan menunggu waktu sunset dengan cara yang menyenangkan," Neji pun kembali menikmati reaksi Sasuke setiap kali dia memainkan remote pena itu.

Dan hampir bisa dipastikan.. kalau liburan musim panas tahun ini adalah liburan yang paling melelahkan bagi Sasuke.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Saia bingung mau ngomong apa... Dirikues kanan kiri oke... akhirya jadi juga sequelnya Heat... *lirik kanan kiri* Mana Neji makin 'nakal' en Sasuke juga keikutan 'nakal'.. auh... *jedukin pala* ada Itachi en Naruto pula *kubur diri* kayanya perlu cuci otak dulu nih...

Kabur dulu aaah... tapi jangan lupa ripiu yaaaa....

Yaaa...

Yaa...

Ya....

*dibom*


End file.
